


Sancuary

by LaughingThalia



Series: Shorts and One-Shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was home. This was his sanctuary.<br/>His large tower in the centre of New York with his name etched onto the side alight with clean energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sancuary

This was home. This was his sanctuary.

His large tower in the centre of New York with his name etched onto the side alight with clean energy.

His main lab was here, the bots were here, his cars were here. He made the second arc reactor here.   
He created Starkanium here.   
He met Mrs Pepper Potts-Stark here.

This tower with its towering walls of glass window panes and metal panels all controlled by the watchful eye of JARVIS protected him from any unwanted predators. Paparazzi couldn't get in without his consent and he'd never (not even on his drunkest days) let them in.  
It kept him inside and everyone else out.

It held him together, reminding him that he wasn't a failure, that he hadn't disappointed his father, that he hadn't disappointed Yinsen, he hadn't wasted his life.

Throughout his whole life he's never been sure anything would remain a constant in his life. His parents died age 17; the original human Jarvis died; his Aunt Peggy had dementia (she thinks he's Howard), Obadiah Stane tried to kill him; it was only a matter of time before Rhodey his first and best friend and Pepper the only girl he's ever really loved left him too. 

But through all this one thing that had always been there, the one thing that will always be there if Tony had anything to say about it was his tower. This tower.

His father had built it from the ground up, every year advancing it, adding new tech. And he had never liked his father but he could admit Howard had a good thing going with the place.   
Then Howard died and Obadiah became acting-CEO and the evolution of technology jumped forward in leaps and bounds.   
And then Tony Stark, Iron man himself took over and this tower wasn't just a work place. It wasn't just metal railings, stone slabs and glass panes, it wasn't just bricks and mortar. No, it was his heart and soul, it was his passion, his one true love (besides Pepper), his only constant in a world full of inconstants, it was his home.   
It was his sanctuary.


End file.
